Star Life
by Tamiko Tsuki
Summary: Hazel Grace Lancaster, a popular nerd that has a fan club, mostly males in it and Augustus Waters, a sweet basketball player that also has a fan club, mostly females in it. Two childhood friends. Two teenagers. One pair of lovers. This is their adventures together and their love story in life.


Star Life (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to John Green~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :3

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V

"Gus wake up! Hazel is waiting for you!" Augustus's mum yelled out from the dinning table.

"Would you mind if I go downstairs to get him?" I asked casually.

"Sure sweetie~ No problem! Also next time just go down, it's not like we don't know each other well enough." His mum replied with a grin.

"Honey, do you really allow anyone to go to your son's room? Well, let me rephrase that, do you really allow any GIRL to go to your son's room?" Augustus's Dad questioned.

"No! Of course not! But why wouldn't I let Hazel go down to get him? It's not like they don't know each other or they haven't already been to each other's room a million times already." She answered rolling her eyes at him.

"True True" He laughed.

(Side Note: Sorry for the He, She, Augustus's Mum and Augustus's dad pronouns. I searched but couldn't find their names...)

As we all started laughing about that conversation, Augustus finally woke up and surprisingly without me needing to wake him up. I guess we were too loud but that's fine. He needs to be awake for school anyway. I can tell he's still half asleep because really groggily, he walked towards the bathroom to wash up. But instead of being like a normal person and open the door, the first thing he did was knocked himself on the door. I chuckled at his actions because he is acting like a four-year-old child.

"Okay?" I asked him to make sure he doesn't have mild concussion or else I will have to send him to bed again.

"Okay." He replied as he nod and went into the bathroom.

I shook my head with a smile on my face and continued to the table to have a piece of bread. But as I was halfway through with it, Gus came out look sharp and neat and of course, finally fully awake.

"Alrighty~ All set and let's go!" He announced after hugging his mum and saying goodbye to his parents. I got up with my bag on my back and with the bread in my hand.

"Bye guys~" I said to Gus's parents as I walk out of the entrance and they waved bye at me with a smile.

"Since when do you eat breakfast?" Gus asked me as we started walking.

"Nah I don't but today you were too slow and I was getting hungry and I took a piece of bread~" I answered and took another bite.

"Hmmm I was too slow eh? Well it's your fault for talking to me about such an interesting topic that I couldn't stop speaking and you were even flirting with me last night!" He teased.

"Hahahaha yea totally flirting with you, you know. The famous Augustus Waters, a champion basketball player while I'm just a normal nerd girl."

"Yea totally normal~ I agree on the nerd part though. And oh of course the part where you were complimenting me I accept that too!"

"Oh how could you? What about me being a girl?" I hit his arm, as I acted offended.

"Hahaha yea yea~ Give me some of the bread!" He said and just took a bite without waiting for my reply.

"Hey!" I shouted at him but he just smiled and continued eating. In order to avoid him from eating anymore, I quickly finish the rest of my bread.

We than continued talking about the topic we were talking over phone from last night, as we are half way to school. We could've went on and on and on about it last night but it was getting past 3am and we both have school today so we need to sleep especially when Gus can't wake up in the morning. It was funny last night as Gus were struggling to stay awake because he was talking yet dozing off at the same moment and he sounded so cute. If it was a fangirl talking to him, they would probably faint from it... Hahahaha I guess that's the way he is.

End of Hazel's P.O.V

* * *

Authors's Note~

Hey guys! This is a short chapter I know but thank you so much for reading it!

I got the idea in my head and i wanted to start writing it as quickly as possible but i don't have plenty of time and i also wanted to post it so here it is!

I will continue to write the chapters and update it!

Please keep supporting me!

Thank you so much!

Please feel free to comment about anything and if there is a mistake, please tell me too so i can make changes!

**Thank you! **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Leave a review! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
